Action, Vérité, Chiche ou gage?
by langedesenfers
Summary: Action, Vérité, Chiche ou Gage? Telle est la térible question... Et c'est pendant des vacances dans un Poudlard désert que ce jeu commença pour le meilleur et surtout pour rire! et le pire aussi xDDRévélations au programme et pourquoi pas couple en perspé
1. Chapter 1

Herm/Dray **Action, Vérité, Chiche ou Gage telle est la question…**

**Chap.1 : Un petit jeu, qui peux vite devenir embarrassant…**

Harry, Ron, les jumeaux Weasley la soeur cadette Ginny, Lavande ainsi que son ami Pavarti, Neville, et Luna, mais aussi plusieurs serpentards comme Drago, Pansy, Blaise, et les deux sombres abrutis qui accompagnent toujours Drago de partout... (Même aux toilettes ? Ôo)

Bref toutes ces personnes sont réunis dans la salle sur demande à Poudlard pendant les superbes vacances d'avril…

L'école étant déserte, les seuls élèves présents avaient décidé de faire un petit jeu ensemble dans cette fameuse salle…

« Bon Lavande c'est toi qui commence, vu que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de ce jeu. » la voix d'Harry résonnait dans la salle, sans bruit. Et la concernée acquiesça en regardant avidement Hermione…

« Hermione… Action, vérité, chiche ou gage ? » La tension montant d'un ton, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la concernée qui se mis à rougir légèrement.

« Vérité… » Répondit elle doucement.

« Héhéhé… » A ce moment précis, Mione se dit qu'elle avait peut être eu tord de dire vérité, Lavande riant de cette façon, ne présageait rien de bon…

« Hermiiiiione alors dit moi avec qui dans cette pièce es tu déjà sorti ?... »

Cette dernière s'attendais à une question du genre, et malgré cela elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir doucement avant de lever les yeux sur Lavande et de lui répondre très franchement.

« Eh bien avec Ron, Harry, Fred et Drago… » Le dernier prénom, elle l'avait murmurer, bien que tous l'entendirent. Et qu'on pu voir un sourire s'afficher sur le visage de Malefoy.

Ron réagissant au quart de tour, se leva en fureur en regardant Hermione en colère.

« Tu es sortis avec Malefoy ? Quand ? Et pourquoi ? Comment ? »

« Ron calme toi, et puis ce n'est pas à toi de poser des questions… » Lui dit sa petite sœur, afin de le calmer. Ginny n'était pas du tout surprise quand elle entendit la nouvelle, car en tant que meilleure amie officielle de Hermionne, elle le savait et cela depuis longtemps…

« Bon euh Harry, Action vérité chiche ou gage ? » demanda Hermione en espérant que la tension redeviendrait normal et détendu afin que le jeu soit distrayant pour tous…

« Action, j'ai pas envie de dévoiler ma vie privée devant vous tous… :p »

« Embrasse, et avec la langue, un beau et vrai patin la fille qui se trouve à ta gauche… »

Oui Hermione venait d'être très sadique avec lui, car la fille en question n'était autre que l'affreuse, que dit je la monstrueuse Pansy…

Harry foudroya du regard Hermione avant de s'approcher du bouledogue, qui soit dit en passant jubilait de ce futur baiser, il s'approcha donc et doucement ses lèvres entrèrent en contact. Harry comme cela avait été demandé approfondi le baiser. Ce que Pansy approuva avec un petit gloussement, un horrible gloussement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Harry rompe ce contact entre eux, au plus grand désespoir de la jeune fille…

« Tu me le payeras Mione… Bon euh Goyle, action vérité chiche ou gage ? »

« Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh véritéééééé-euh » son visage rond avait un air d'extase comme si il était fière d'avoir réussi à répondre à cette simple question, est ce que Malefoy ne lui laissait donc jamais son mot à dire ? En même temps ceci est compréhensible, vu qu'il ne dise jamais rien de bien intéressant …

« Est-ce qu'il y a une personne ici avec qui tu aimerais coucher, si oui qui ? » la question était plutôt vile, est ce que son cerveau arrivait à enregistrer la simple question que venait de lui poser Harry ? Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas il répondit.

« Euh Oui, euh avec Parvati, La…lavande, Herminione et euh Dragooo… »

Ne penser pas que je ne sais même plus taper les prénoms des personnes présentes, non c'est qu'il les as réellement appelés ainsi… disons que de plus toutes les personnes qui ont été cité ont faillis s'évanouir… et je pense que vous auriez sûrement été dans le même état qu'eux, si un imbécile venait de dire devant tout le monde, qu'il rêvait de coucher avec vous… Nda :les pauvres j'aimerais pas être à leur place x.x

« Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh Goyle c'est à toi de poser la question fatidique, veux tu ? » Il fallait bien débloqué la situation, et c'est George qui s'en chargea.

« Euh Drago, action vérité… »

« Action, triple imbécile » les derniers mots étant plus pour lui que pour l'autre…

« Euh Drago fait la danse des canards ! » l'action l'a plus débile venait d'être dite…

Mon dieu cher lecteur, achevez moi je vous en supplie ! Quelle débilité !...

Pourtant le jeu étant le jeu, ce cher Serpentard du réaliser l'action qui lui avait été assigné…

Et c'est rouge de honte et de colère mélangé qu'il se mit à danser…

'C'est la danse des canards… qui font plouf, plouf dans la marre… ' (nda : dsl je suis inculte je connais même pas les paroles exactes xDD)

Après quelques mouvements bien ridicules, il s'arrête et retourne s'asseoir avant de tourner son visage vers sa nouvelle victime, la petite Ginny…

« Ginny, action vérité chiche ou gage ? »

Celle-ci le regarde légèrement surprise avant de répondre.

« Euh chiche… »

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage du Serpentard et il lui dit

« Chiche de rouler une pelle à Crabbe ou d'embrasser ton frère Ronald… » Son sourire s'accentua quand la petite rousse répondit…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap.2 : Révélations quand tu nous tient…**

**« Embrasser Crabbe… » Vous, vous demandez sûrement comment elle peux préférer cela ? Eh bien c'est très simple… Est-ce que vous vous voyez entrain d'embrasser votre frère, en sachant que ce dernier à d'horribles aphtes ? Nan ? Ben elle non plus…**

**Bizarrement Ron ne souriait pas du tout à ce moment précis, et encore moins quand il vit sa chère petite sœur entrain d'embrasser Crabbe, le pire dans tous cela ? C'est qu'elle sembla apprécier… ôo**

**Elle se stoppa à contre cœur et se mit à chercher sa victime… Son regard croisa celui de Hermione, et elle se rappela que celle-ci n'avais pas tout dévoilée à la première question, et elle mourait d'envie de tout savoir…**

**« Hermione, tu as dis être sorti avec 4 des garçons qui se trouvent ici, mais avec combien as-tu couchés ?... » Bien sûr Gin le savais déjà, mais elle aimait tellement rendre mal à l'aise sa meilleure amie…**

**« Avec 8 personnes ici présente… » Un énorme silence suivit cette révélation, peut être toi jeune lecteur tu ne te souviens plus des personnes ici présente et dans ce cas je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire…**

**Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Lavande, Pavarti, Neville, Luna forment le côté Gryfondor, Drago, Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, et Crabbe forment celui de Serpentard...**

**Maintenant si tu sais compter tu remarqueras qu'il n'y a pas huit mecs avec qui tu aurais envie de coucher… **

**Et c'est justement cela qui tracassait la totalité des élèves présents, torturant leurs cerveaux (pour ceux qui en avaient un… Goyle et Crabbe étant bien entendu exclus…)**

**La brunette sentant les questions qui ne tarderont pas de fuser, elle décide de poser la question à Blaise qui était resté muet jusqu'à présent…**

**« Blaise, action vérité chiche ou gage ? »**

**Le concerné sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre après quelques minutes écoulés…**

**« Vérité… »**

**« As-tu déjà fantasmer sur des personnes ici présente, et si oui, sur qui ? Et dans quelle situation… » Hermione jubilait, elle mourait d'envie de connaître la réponse à sa question…**

**« Oui, sur toi et sur toi… En fait je te trouve très attirante, et tu es la seule qui en ce moment occupe mon esprit… »**

**Bien entendu Hermione était très flattée, et très heureuse de la réponse. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la majorité des garçons ici présent…  
Les réactions ne se faisant pas tarder, Harry et Ron foudroyaient le Serpentard, mais celui qui était le plus en colère, n'était autre que son meilleur ami Drago Malefoy ici présent…**

**Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ? Eh bien vous n'êtes pas les seuls car la totalité des personnes ici présente se posait exactement la même question… Bizarre nan ?**

**« Blaise comment oses tu fantasmer sur ma petite amie ! » Eh là que fut pas la surprise générale qui tomba sur cette pièce.**

**Ron ne tenant plus, voulant une explication de sa petite Hermione, demanda donc a celle-ci, confirmation de la révélation qui venait d'être ici faite…**

**« Hermione, tu… tu… tu sorts avec la fouine ? »**

**« Eh je t'interdit de l'appeler ainsi et oui, nous sortons ensemble et cela depuis le nouvel an… » Répondit la concernée.**

**Et c'est ainsi que commença un long récit dévoilant le pourquoi du comment, une Gryfondor sortait avec un Serpentard. Et pas n'importe lequel d'entre eux, le prince des verts…**

**_Cela était arrivé pendant les vacances d'hivers, les deux êtres qui étaient préfets avaient appris à ce connaître et même à bien s'entendre, et après quelques approchent bien glissé. La brunette était tombée maladroitement sur Drago, et leur proximité les avait conduits à un doux et langoureux baisers, qui laissa vite place à un baiser beaucoup plus approfondis… Et c'est ainsi que nos deux tourtereaux sortaient dorénavant ensemble, ce qui n'était pas pour enchanté les personnes autour. Les seules personnes qui étaient au courant du nouveau 'couple' n'était autre que Ginny et Pansy… Eh oui Pansy le savait, il faut dire qu'en réalité, elle était un bouledogue très sympathique et qu'elle était très utile pour donner un alibi à Drago lors de ses longues absences avec les Serpentard, car il était en pleine 'fréquentation' avec une Gryfondor…_**

**Bref revenons au présent, qui est bien plus intéressant surtout quand nous voyons un Drago qui habituellement froid rouge de colère entrain de taper son soi-disant meilleur ami… Un Ron et un Harry qui décide également de rentrer dans la bagarre non pas pour frapper le brun mais bel et bien pour frapper le beau blond…**

**Mon dieu qui pourrait donc bien arrêter ces beaux gosses qui vont finir par abîmer leurs beaux visages !**

**C'est à ce moment précis qu'une voix se fit entendre…**

**« SILENCE ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Je fais bien ce que je veux, je sors avec qui je souhaite… » Hermione était maintenant debout devant les garçons, elle criait mais en même temps une larme coulait sur son visage. Car voir les personnes en qui elle tenait le plus se battre, ce n'est pas franchement plaisant…**

**Les garçons s'arrêtèrent donc honteux de leurs réactions, l'ambiance était plutôt froide à ce moment précis, c'est donc dans l'intention de réchauffer l'atmosphère que Neville proposa…**

**« Et si on allait dîner ? » Question idiote me direz vous ? Pourtant cela fit son effet et c'est en riant que tous se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.**

**Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi, non en fait comment, des Serpentards et des Gryfondors (surtout ceux là) peuvent s'entendre et jouer, rigoler ainsi ? Eh bien c'est très simple, depuis quelques temps, les tensions avaient été détendus grâce surtout à certains couples qui avaient été formé… Comme Ginny qui était sorti deux semaines (ce qui était un record pour le jeune homme) avec Blaise. Neville qui était sorti avec Pansy, pendant deux jours… Le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour se rendre compte que c'était avec Pansy qu'il sortait et non avec Luna…**

**Bref que d'émotions tout cela, revenons plutôt dans notre beau présent, nos amis étant entrain de dîner tous ensemble autour d'une seule et unique table. Eh oui le directeur ayant décidé cela pour la réunification des maisons.**

**Bien entendu nos très chers amis avaient bel et bien l'intention de continuer à apprendre des nouvelles craquantes, mais d'abord ils voulaient restreindre le comité. Au cas où des choses compromettantes sortaient de leurs bouches…**

**Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous chez les préfets en chef en comité plus restreint c'est-à-dire notre trio Gryfondor plus Gin, et Lavande et du côté de Serpentard Dray, Pansy et Blaise…**

**Ils étaient donc désormais plus que huit au lieu de quatorze, mais qu'est ce qui allait donc être découvert maintenant ?…**

**A qui Blaise allait il poser sa question ? Et surtout qu'est ce qu'on allait donc pouvoir bien découvrir sur nos chers amis !...**

_**Et voici le second chapitre terminé ! Est-ce qu'il vous a plus ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **_

_**La suite ne devrait pas tarder…**_

_**En attendant je tiens à remercier Draco67, Lyra Parry, Ludi et Nees. Merci pour vos reviews ;**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap.3 : Actions quelques peu embarrassantes…**

**Où en étions nous rester ? Ah oui c'est vrai nos très chers élèves venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, qui n'était autre que celle d'Hermione Granger et de Drago Malefoy. Ils s'installèrent tous sur le tapis au sol de façon à être plus à l'aise, et la propriétaire des lieux alla chercher quelques petits encas et boissons… **

**Eh oui, comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué ils viennent de sortir de table et pourtant ils ont déjà faim… Mais que voulez vous se sont des jeunes, ils ont besoin de force pour grandir et s'épanouir… Leurs corps est en pleine croissance, ils leurs faut de l'eau, de l'eau ! (xD)**

**Enfin bon cessons les enfantillages et devenons un peu plus sérieux…**

**Après un silence pesant tous les regards convergèrent vers Blaise, car en effet si vous ne vous rappelez pas c'était à lui de poser la question fatidique…**

**Le brun en question, s'entant la pression augmenter autour de lui, décide de choisir une victime qui ne fut autre que le roux de la salle**

**« Ron, action, vérité, chiche ou gage ?... » Tous les regards se décollèrent de Blaise pour se placer sur Ronald. Les joues de ce dernier se rougirent, maintenant au moins il ressemblais vraiment à une carotte, il n'avais pas que les cheveux de cette couleur…**

**« Action, je suis un mec moi un vrai… » En disant ces paroles, le viril roux regardait les Serpentard…**

**Cela a du pas plaire à blaise car il n'a pas franchement été sympas avec lui…**

**« Eh bien tu vas nous prouver ça palpant les généreuses fesses de ton cher et tendre ami Potter… » Un sourire carnassier était alors apparu sur le visage des trois serpents, normal me direz vous ? Je le pense aussi… **

**Mais est ce que notre roux international va faire son action ? En même temps il n'a pas trop le choix…**

**Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se leva et se laissa tripoter son postérieur par son meilleur ami Ron…**

**Qui faisais ça en se délectant de la fermeté de celle-ci… Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il allait tant aimer cela ? Ben toute femme qui se respecte bien entendu **

**Après quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité à notre beau brun ténébreux, le jeu pu reprendre et c'est Ron qui posa la dite question à…**

**« Pansy… Alors ? » La dite fille, s'embla se réveiller, se serait-elle endormis durant notre si passionnant jeu !...**

**« Euh… Vérité… » Peut être pensait-elle être plus en sécurité en disant Vérité qu'autre chose, en tout cas, ce ne fut pas le cas…**

**« Combien de fois par semaine prends tu une douche ? » Vous pensez sûrement que cette question est sans intérêt, hors c'est mal connaître Pansy et son odeur de sac poubelle permanente !**

**« Je… je… je me lave une fois par semaine, le dimanche… » L'horreur venait de tomber… Un long silence s'ensuivit avant un éclat de rire partagé de tous… Sauf de Pansy, mais après tout qui se soucis d'elle ? Personne tout simplement…**

**« Bon ben euh je continue, hein… Dragounet… »**

**« Vérité… » Il lui lança une regard noir, pour répondre à son si aimable surnom qu'elle venait de lui inventer…**

**« Ne suis-je pas la plus belle élève de tous Poudlard que tu n'as jamais vue ? » Un grand sourire niais apparu sur son visage, mais qui pourrait croire une seule seconde qu'elle soit la plus belle ? Cela voudrait signifier que les autres soient vraiment très laides ! Or nous en avons trois spécimens dans cette salle, qui soient largement mieux que le bouledogue…**

**Mais laissons plutôt 'Dragounet ' répondre à la question qui lui a été assignée…**

**« Absolument pas… » Le visage de Pansy se marbra, pensait elle vraiment être la plus belle aux yeux de notre Drago international ? Alors que ce dernier avait avoué aimé Hermione il y a peine quelques heures… **

**La tension se refroidissait à vue d'œil quand Drago décida de poser sa question à la jeune Lavande qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir… **

**« Lavande… » Celle-ci sourie avant de répondre en gardant son sourire sur ses lèvres…**

**« Chiche… » Mesdames et Messieurs la tension est palpable, savons nous tous pas qu'il ne faut jamais répondre cela ? Qu'on tombe toujours sur des choses horribles à réaliser ? Alors pourquoi notre jeune et tendre demoiselle, la dit ? Peut être pour se faire remarquer d'un certain rouquin qui ne la voit pas ?...**

**Le sourire de Drago confirma d'ailleurs ce que je venais de vous dévoiler plus haut…**

**« Caresser le membre de Harry ou stimuler un orgasme ? » La question était subtile, et plutôt perverse, ce qui n'étonna personne dans la salle, car tous savait ce dont était capable le blond…**

**Mais un grand dilemme se posait pour la jeune sorcière, caresser le membre du meilleur ami de l'élu de son cœur, ou se ridiculiser en stimulant ?... Telle était la question pour elle …**

**_Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii à tous !_**

_**Ludi merci ! Moi aussi j'adore ce couple ! Et t'inquiète pas voilà la suite ! **_

_**Nacao mirchiiiiiiii, sincèrement ! **_

_**Zabelle18 ouiiiiii, j'aime pas quand on dit ça, parce que je la trouve pas si sage que ça mouaaaaaaaa :p looooooool**_

_**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx à tous ;**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait patienter, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas !**

**Je tient à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyée des reviews, c'est super gentil de votre part ! Et sa me fait très plaisir de savoir que ma fic, plait. Merciiii sincèrement !**

**Kisssssssssssssssssssss **

**Chap.4 : Joker ?**

**Lavande était dans une impasse, elle ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Devait elle toucher l'enter jambe du ténébreux brun, meilleur ami du garçon qu'elle aime, ou bien penser à 'lui' et imaginer qu'il la touche, l'embrasse et doucement lentement atteindre l'orgasme, et crier ? Devant eux tous… Elle ne savait vraiment que faire…**

**Mais vous à sa place, qu'auriez vous fait? Vous auriez fait l'un ou l'autre ? Eh bien elle, en tant que blonde professionnelle, décida de demander un… Joker !**

**Eh oui, elle allait demander une faveur. Après tout chaque joueur avait le droit à un Joker de façon à pouvoir le sauver… Mais il n'est utilisable qu'une seule et unique fois !**

**Alors est ce que c'était vraiment judicieux que de l'utiliser maintenant ?**

**C'était la question qui trottait dans la tête de cette chère Lavande, alors que tout le monde autour attendait une réponse de sa part… On pouvait même entendre quelques ronflements significatifs…**

**« Joker… » Elle murmurait ses dernières paroles, après tout si elle utilisait dès lors son Joker, cela signifierais qu'elle sera complètement vulnérable par la suite… Et bien sûr Drago l'avait bien enregistré…**

**« C'est ton droit, bon ben à toi alors. » Le blond souriait en prononçant ces paroles, ce qui était logique vu ce qu'il avait dans la tête, ce qu'il allait lui faire subit à cette pauvre petite enfant… **

**« Hum Ginny… »**

**« Eh bien disons vérité pour changer un peu… » Elle se mit à sourire découvrant une dentition des plus blanches et propres qu'il soit, ce qui était bien normal car c'était lavée avec mir laine blancheur qui lave plus blanc que blanc…**

**« Donne le nom de la personne avec qui tu as couché juste pour une histoire de sexe avec qui tu ne le regrettes pas, bien au contraire… »**

**La question peux vous sembler un peu bizarre, très même mais il faut savoir quand dans Poudlard (le baisodrome) il n'était pas rare de coucher juste pour une histoire de coucherie… Bien au contraire, d'ailleurs les personnes comme Luna qui ne couche qu'avec leur copain, était assez mal vue dans l'établissement…**

**« Eh bien, sans aucun doute Blaise ici présent… » Elle lui sourie encore, de ses dents qui (on l'aurait deviné) étaient toujours plus blanche que blanche. Lui répondit à son sourire, repensant à cette fameuse nuit…**

**_Il était à une des fameuses soirées qui se déroulaient tous les samedi chez les serpents, habillé d'un simple jean noir et d'une chemise blanche entrouverte, il faisait partie des garçons les plus convoités de la soirée. Il avait déjà couché avec toutes les filles avec qui cela pouvait être plaisant de le faire_. _Quand il vit son meilleur ami et confident entrer dans la salle accompagnée de sa camarade préfete en chef Hermione. Mais elle ne fut pas la seule à entrer… Non apparemment elle avait tenu à venir avec son amie, sûrement pour se sentir moins seule, si Drago l'a laissait… Sa jeune amie, n'était autre que Ginny, la ptite rouquine… Elle portait une mini (mini) jupe en jean avec des talons, et elle avait en haut, un petit top blanc qui était croisé dans le dos… Ses cheveux étaient accrochés en de petites mèches qui faisaient une sorte de palmier au dessus… nda : disoulée pour mon manque de description, mais comme vous le remarquerez, je suis pas spécialement douée Bizarrement le brun la trouvait attirante, très attirante, et il pu déduire que cela était réciproque, d'après les regards incessants de la jeune demoiselle… Après quelques verres, ils finirent par bien ce rapprocher, et monter dans la chambre du jeune homme… Et c'est dans une nuit pleine de tendresse, et d'envie, qu'ils firent l'amour…_**

**Mais revenons plutôt au présent, pour connaître qui sera la personne qui devra s'humilier ? Ravaler sa fierté ? Enfin savoir la suite des évènements tout simplement…**

**Mais surtout penchons nous sur le grand frère de Gin qui ne sembla pas 'avaler' le fait que sa sœur cadette avait 'baisé' avec ce vil Serpentard… Car ce n'était pas concevable pour lui qu'elle est pu 'faire l'amour' avec un homme tel que lui… Il avait du lui lancer un impérium, ce ne pouvait pas être possible dans le cas contraire… Il le regarda, avec son air supérieur. Quand leurs regards ce croisa, Ron le foudroya du regard… Pour lui faire comprendre que pour lui sa soeurette c'était sacré…**

**« Hummmm Hermy, j'te pose la question fatidique … » Elle souriait, elle avait bien l'intention de se 'venger'… Bien que Hermione n'était pas concernée directement, elle venait d'être 'humiliée' devant son frère, elle souhaitait donc simplement se venger…**

**« Action… » Mione avait vraiment hésité avant de se décider, car elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiments… Mauvais pressentiments qui se confirma d'ailleurs…**

**« Fait un strip tease ici devant tout le monde… Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire intégral (un grand 'oooooooooooooooh' se fit entendre venant de la gente masculine de la pièce) mais tu n'as le droit de garder que ton 'bas'… »**

**Une musique se fit entendre, un air plutôt sensuel et rythmé à la fois. La brunette se leva donc et monta sur une table qui se trouvait non loin des autres. Elle regarda son 'public', son estomac était légèrement serré ce qui traduisait assez bien le mal aise qu'elle ressentais… Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait faire ce qui lui avait été assignée et en souriant…**

**C'est donc avec un sourire coquin qu'elle entama de longs mouvements qui se voulait très sensuel. Elle fixa sa moitié, son cher et tendre dragon. Car ce n'était guère la première fois qu'elle se déshabillait devant lui (bien que d'habitude le comité soit beaucoup plus restreint…) elle le regarda donc de façon à rester concentré sur ce qu'elle avait à réaliser…**

**Ses mains ondulèrent sur son propre corps, ses hanches se déhanchaient et ses mains se posèrent sur son débardeur. Lentement très lentement elle l'enleva, le plus sensuellement possible… Bien sûr aucun des garçons ici présent ne manquais ne serait ce qu'une seule miette de ce qui s'offrait à leurs yeux… Drago aurait voulu foudroyer tous ceux qui osaient poser les yeux sur sa dulcinée mais il était bien trop occupé à lui-même regarder pour penser à cela… C'est don avec un certain entrain qu'elle continua, son débardeur allant direct sur le sol, elle se déhanchait de plus belle. Il faut dire qu elle avais de quoi en même temps, avec ses hanches fines, son ventre plat avec son piercing blanc avec un diamant, et enfin ses 'rondeurs' qui d'après l'avis des garçons avait la bonne taille… Allez savoir la bonne taille pourquoi… Venant d'un esprit aussi pervers que le leurs, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soir une brillante idée que de l'apprendre… Hermione posa ses mains sur son ventre et le caressa en douceur, au rythme de la chanson avant de descendre ses mains sur ses hanches et en réalisant de petits ronds avec ses hanches elle fit glisser sa jupe le long de ses cuisses… Et c'est là que le drame se passa… Elle était tellement concentré à regarder Drago qui bavait presque en la regardant (ce qui était le cas aussi des autres garçons présents…) qu'elle ne réussit même pas à lever ses jambes pour enlever entièrement sa jupe… Et c'est dans un bruit sourd, qu'elle se retrouva le cul sur le sol… **

**Un éclat de rire général se fit immédiatement entendre, même l'infortune rigolait… Mais on aurait su dire si c'était de joie, ou de honte…**

**Enfin bref, elle se releva donc et reprit là où elle en était. Elle enleva donc sa jupe, et se retrouva uniquement avec ses sous vêtements… Un soutif en dentelles rouge sang, et le shorty qui était assortis… **

**C'est les joues rosies qu'elle commença à détachée son soutient gorge, lentement…**

**Et c'est ainsi que la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard se retrouvait en 'shorty' devant ses camarades de 7ème année…**

**Le regard d'Hermione croisa celui de Ginny, et la brunette fut satisfaite de voir qu'elle avait réussi à impressionner la jeune rousse. Elle se jeta un sort simple pour qu'elle se retrouve habillée avant de s'installer de nouveau dans le cercle que formaient les élèves et de reprendre le jeu…**


	5. Note

**Eh nan malheureusement ce n'est pas la suite, je suis bien navrée mais je suis actuellement en pleins dans les exams pour le bac.**

**Donc j'espère que vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas continuer (pour l instant) cette fic.**

**Mais promis dès que j'aurais finis tout mes oraux c'est-à-dire a partir du 23 juin, je me met a l écriture de la suite. D ici là portez vous bien, et gros bisouxxxxxxxxxx !**

**Langie**


	6. Chapter 5

_ Bonjour à tous, cela faisait vraiment longtemps. _

_Mais c'est grâce à vos reviews que j'ai eu le courage d'écrire le chapitre suivant, et bizarrement plusieurs nouvelles idées me sont venu à l'esprit! C'est pourquoi dans quelques jours je publierais sûrement le chapitre 6, mais cela ne vous empêches pas de reviewser, bien au contraire!!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!_

**_Langie_**

**

* * *

**

**Chap.5**** : Gage !**

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi le jeu s'appel « action, vérité, chiche ou gage » alors que 'gage' n est pas une réponse possible ? Eh bien c'est très simple, le gage est une action donnée à la personne qui se refuse de répondre à sa vérité ou de faire l'action qui lui a été demandé et qu il ne lui reste plus de joker…

Et devinez qui n'a justement plus de 'joker' ? Ce n'est d'autre que notre chère Lavande, et cela notre Hermy ne l'a vraiment pas oublié. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle regarda Lavande en rigolant.

« Action, vérité, chiche ou gage ? »

Lavande mis vraiment un long moment avant de répondre, en effet dans chaque possibilité elle se sent vulnérable, et si elle savait ce que la brunette lui préparait, elle aurait encore plus peur…

« Vérité… » Ces mots retentirent, et c'est l'ensemble des présents qui se mirent a sourire, d'un sourire plus que carnassier.

« Qui est la personne dont tu as le plus envie ? »

Ses mots restèrent un moment sans aucune réponse, en effet Lavande aimait une personne, mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit, et il ne se doute sûrement de rien vu son air niais du moment…

Elle du respirer profondément a plusieurs reprises avant de regarder le jeune rouquin et ne pu rien dire…

« Non désolé, je peux vraiment pas faire ça … »

Tous jubilaient, enfin… Ils s'écrièrent en cœur :

« Gage ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Lavande fut obligé de faire une déclaration à la personne qu'elle aimait de tous son cœur…

Elle regarda longuement son amie Herm' avant de se retourner vers sa futur moitié (enfin elle l'espérait).

« C'est toi Ron, j'ai vraiment envie de toi. Mais pas pour une nuit… Je t'aime…»

Bien évidemment Hermione le savait déjà, mais n est ce pas subtilement recherché ? Elle a ainsi aidé son amie, qui ne se serait jamais dévoilé.

Et c'est ainsi que Ron regarda Lavande surpris, mais il ne lui fallut pas plus de 2 min avant de se lever, de se jeter sur Lavande, de l'embrasser et de quitter la chambre des préfets, sûrement pour aller assouvir leurs envies respectives…

Mais qu'importe cela, puisque la personne qui devait normalement posé la question est partie, le tour revient de nouveau à Herm'. Qui se décida a poser la question à son dragon préféré.

« Dray ? »

Ce dernier de son sourire narquois la regarda avant de répondre.

« Chiche… »

Mais n'est il pas audacieux ? J'en suis moi-même très impressionnée… Ceci dit cela ne perturba pas notre héroïne bien au contraire.

« Hum, Préfères tu stimuler l'acte avec ton cher et tendre ami Blaise, ou préfères tu te toucher sensuellement a cet endroit où tu es si sensible ? »

Bien entendu les mots étaient très recherché, et bizarrement le sourire de Dray disparu très vite en entendant ce qui l'attendait, et bien entendu en tant que vrai Serpentard il ne pouvait pas utiliser son joker, question de fierté bien sûr.

C'est ainsi que tout en appuyant son regard dans celui de sa dulcinée il répondit…

« Blaise… »

Ce dernier concerné n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être du même avis, et bien oui si vous revenez au début de cette aventure, il a très fait clairement comprendre que c'était de la petite amie de Drago qu'il avait envie, pas de lui !

Mais après tout, lui n'à pas vraiment son mot a dire me diriez vous ? Et vous avez tout à fait raison, il le sait très bien.

Peut être vous demandez vous pourquoi Hermione a été si méchante avec son propre petit ami, mais c'est pourtant très simple, c'est son fantasme que de se retrouver au milieu de ces deux là…

Et c'est ainsi que les deux protagonistes se mirent de l autre côté du bureau où la brunette s'était déshabillée, pour se retrouver ainsi visage face aux spectateurs.

Blaise se mit face contre le bureau, écartant légèrement ses jambes afin de bien prendre appuis. Et le blond se mit en marche, sans lâcher du regard Hermione. Aurait il compris, que sa chérie fantasmais déjà sur eux d eux ? Peut être, qui sait ce qui se passe dans sa tête ?

Et c'est ainsi qu il commença à caresser les cheveux de son ami, sa main droite parcourant son dos dans sa longueur pendant que son autre main caressait avec envie ( ? ôo) la cuisse gauche du brun. Et le pire dans tous cela ? C'est que le brun avait l'air d'apprécier, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. Les caresses continuèrent jusqu'à arriver à la stimulation de l'acte en lui-même, Hermione n'en pouvait plus, comment réagirez vous si devant vos yeux votre fantasme prenait vie ? Elle aurait bien aimé être seule avec eux… Mais cela n'était pas vraiment envisageable en effet la salle est encore pleine et apparemment toutes les filles encore présente c'est-à-dire Ginny et Pansy, semblent apprécier autant qu'Herm, seul notre cher Harry qui lui semble assez choqué. Enfin c'est ce qu'Herm aurait dû lire, mais en fait il y avait également de l'envie ? Elle mit de côté cette remarque, à développer ultérieurement.

Pour l'instant profitons de ce sublime spectacle…

C'est plein de sueurs que nos jeunes garçons se rassirent dans le cercle. Il se faisait tard et plusieurs personnes avaient quelques envies à assouvir suite à la belle prouesse de nos amis les serpents. Et c'est sans un mot que chacun 'alla dans sa chambre ' enfin ça c'était officiellement, en vérité Drago, Hermione et Blaise restèrent ensemble à s'amuser toute la nuit, pendant que Ginny et Harry s'amusèrent également dans un coin. Et Pansy me diriez vous ? Je préfère vous laissez imaginer qui elle alla rejoindre… Un petit indice ? Ils sont deux, mais leurs cerveaux ajoutés ne dépasse pas le peu d intelligence de la jeune fille… Trouvé ?


	7. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde, et voici la suite j'espère qu elle vous plaira.

Ne vous inquiétez pas je bosse actuellement sur le chapitre suivant donc vous l aurez d ici quelques jours.

Kissouilles à tous et n oubliez pas laisser des coms'

**

* * *

**

**Chap.6**** : Douces révélations…**

Vous allez sûrement me dire que suivant la révélation, cette dernière n'est pas forcément « douce » et vous avez raison, cependant ce qui pour vous ne l'est pas, l est pour d autre…

Vous ne comprenez pas ? Bientôt vous comprendrez.

Nous retrouvons nos amis de nouveau réunis en cette belle journée, sur la pelouse du parc près du lac qui décore l'école de nos amis : Poudlard (l'école aux milles vices).

C'est notre cher ami Drago qui a l'instant présent est maître de la question, il regarde les personnes présentes en effet celle-ci a de nouveau changé pour la simple raison qu un certain couple nouvellement formé a préféré se connaître plus en « profondeur » plus tôt que de participer à notre si agréable jeux…

Ils n'étaient donc plus que trois garçons (Harry, Blaise, et Dray) et trois filles, enfin non disons plutôt deux filles (Hermione et Ginny) et une chienne (Pansy). Drago posa son regard sur cette dernière qui se mit à glousser goulûment…

« Pansy ? »

« Action… »

« Bien, tu vas te mettre à nue et aller dans le lac, et tu dois rester deux min minimum… » Vous me direz que deux minutes ce n'est pas bien long, mais auriez vous oublier qu'on est au mois d'avril, en Angleterre et que dans ce beau pays il ne fait pas bien chaud à cette période de l'année, alors imaginez la température du lac désormais ? Pas bien chaud en effet…

Mais Pansy voyait cette action comme un moyen de montrer à Drago qu'elle méritait amplement son rôle de petite amie, et de future femme à ses cotés… Comme si il avait l intention de se marier avec elle alors qu il sort avec Hermione. Mais bon ce ne sont que les pensées de cette pauvre écervelée.

Elle se mit donc à nu, les filles insistèrent au près de Drago pour qu'elle puisse garder sa culotte (de grand-mère soit dit en passant). Notre héro fut bien obligé en effet ça à été le cas pour Herm', et après tout qui aurait envie de voir l'horreur que peut cacher Pansy ? Pas lui en tout cas…

Elle entra difficilement dans l'eau, sauta pour se mouiller entièrement mais qu elle ne fut pas son erreur de sauter ainsi. Elle venait de sauter sur la « tête » du calamar géant propriétaire du lac. Celui-ci décida de lui faire faire une petite visite guidée des profondeurs du lac avant de la relâcher. Elle se dépêcha de remonter en vitesse et se mit à courir en direction de la plage où tous les autres rigolaient de bon cœur en lui tendant sa baguette pour qu elle puisse se jeter les sorts nécessaire pour qu'elle redevienne « présentable ».

Comme vous vous en doutez sans aucun doute, Pansy venait de sortir avant les deux minutes demandés, elle eu donc un gage. Drago fit apparaître des glaçons dans ses vêtements et sous vêtements, ce qui ne fut pas pour plaire à la principale concernée Pansy.

Et pourtant c'était tordant que de la voir gesticuler dans tous les sens en criant que c'était froid, en même temps des glaçons c'est forcément froid, n est ce pas ?

C'est ainsi que Pansy décida de se venger de Drago et quoi de plus naturel que de s attaquer à ce qu'il aime (ah bah tient, elle a enfin réussi à comprendre que ce n'est pas d'elle qu'il est amoureux).

« Harry » Ce dernier, était surpris car lui aussi s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'en prenne à Hermione mais ne vous faites aucune allusion c'est bien sur Hermione que sa va retomber, enfin elle l'espère, suivant la réponse du Survivant.

« Action » bingo pour Pansy, et c'est sans aucune dissimulation qu'elle dit avec envie.

« Embrasse Hermione, non pas d'un simple baiser, non je veux que tu lui fasses ressentir tous les sentiments que tu éprouves à son égard, pour votre amitié si parfaite, et en même temps l'envie que tu ressens à chaque fois que tu la vois… »

Harry se demanda comment Pansy avait remarqué qu'il avait envie de son amie, enfin le principal dans son esprit c'est que pendant quelques secondes son corps lui appartiendrait et il a bien l intention d'en profiter un minimum.

Il s'approcha donc d'elle dans une démarche féline en souriant à vous faire tomber à la renverse. D'ailleurs la concernée était complètement perdu dans ses beaux yeux verts.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son petit ami, Drago qui n'appréciait vraiment pas cela, ce qui plaisait énormément à Pansy…

Mais revenons plutôt à ce qui va bientôt se passer. Harry caressa doucement la joue d'Hermione avant de s'avancer vers elle et de l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, peut être en faisait il plus parce qu il savait que son ennemi avait envie de le tuer, car le beau brun sentait le regard brûlant de son ennemi dans son dos. Mais en même temps Drago en voulait également à sa petite amie car elle y prenait plaisir, et approfondissait d'elle le baiser en s'y investissant. Drago se demandais même si elle l'avait déjà embrassé ainsi. Bien sûr c'était le cas, mais la jalousie nous rend aveugle.

Le baiser se prolongea encore quelques secondes qui parurent des heures à ce cher Malefoy. Et c'est à bout de souffle et à contre cœur qu'Herm et Harry se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Et sans ce quitter des yeux Harry regagna sa place, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, ce qui surpris notre héroïne, n'avait il donc pas apprécier au tant qu'elle ?

« Hermione »

« Euh vérité… » Elle avait eu son lot d'actions avec celle qui venait de se réaliser sans qu'elle est le choix à l'instant. Mais elle aurait peut être du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de répondre…

« Dit nous ainsi qu'à ton petit ami (surtout a lui d'ailleurs) ce que tu as pensé de notre petite action… »

Hermione avait l'impression qu'une montagne venait de tomber sur sa tête, que dis je le Ciel !

C'est avec difficulté qu'elle tourna son regard vers son tendre cœur, qui n'avait rien de tendre vu d'ici, il fulminait, regardant tour à tour sa chérie et son ennemi de toujours, foudroyant du regard ces deux êtres. Il enrageait encore plus car il n'arrivait pas à cacher ce qu'il ressentait, et c'était malheureusement le cas dès que cela concernait Hermione, les mystères de l'amour. Mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus à ce moment là c'était la réponse de sa chère chérie. Il le savait qu'elle avait apprécier (et plus et infinité) il l'avait lu dans ses gestes, mais l'entendre de sa bouche, c'était vraiment le pire des choses qui pouvait arriver…

Hermione pensait exactement la même chose, elle ne savais que choisir dire la vérité et blessé son chéri, car oui même si elle a apprécié le baiser de son meilleur ami, ce dernier ne reste qu'un ami. Son cœur avait choisi depuis longtemps le blond au brun… Mais risquer de blesser son amour ou utiliser son joker et le blesser également car elle se refuse à répondre. Dans tous les cas possibles il allait souffrir, et elle avait mal à sa poitrine juste en y pensant…

Cependant le temps s'écoulait et il fallait qu elle se décide, et en vitesse…

Elle décida de jouer la carte de la sincérité. C'est donc les larmes aux yeux, qu elle dit à Drago qu'elle avait énormément apprécié le baiser de son 'ami' en insistant bien sur ce mot. Drago sembla touché par cette déclaration et comme pour 'laver' les lèvres devenues impures d'Hermione il l'embrassa avec amour et passion, et il n'est sûrement pas nécessaire de préciser que la jeune fille y répondit sans se faire prier, si ?

Ce fut donc le tour d'Hermione, et peut être vous rappelez-vous qu'elle avait quelque chose a demander à son cher 'ami' et c'est ce qu elle décida de faire immédiatement. Et comme pour confirmer sa bonne idée celui-ci répondit « Vérité »

« Qu'à tu ressentis lorsque tu as vu nos séduisants serpents en action ? »

Harry avala sa salive de travers…

Ginny était totalement choquée, elle n'avait rien remarquée, comme tous le reste du groupe.

« Eh bien, euh. J'auraisaiméêtreàlaplacedeBlaise, parcequej'avaisenviedetonpetitami… »

« ar-ti-cu-le Harry »

« J'aurais aimé être à la place de Blaise, parce que j'avais envie de ton petit ami… » Harry était rouge de honte, et c'était le cas également de Drago et Blaise…

Hermione elle jubilait de plaisir, sa vengeance était faite. Quand a Ginny…

« Harry tu es bi ?! Hier soir aussi tu avais envie de Drago pendant que tu me prenais ?! »

Les choses commençant à chauffer, tout le monde décida d'aller faire un petit tour pour se changer les idées laissant ainsi les deux 'tourtereaux' seuls pour 'discuter'…


	8. Chapter 7

_ Et voilà c'est le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, ainsi que la fic en enttière. J'espère ne pas avoir trop baclé la fin. _

_Bonne lecture à tous, _

_ Kissouilles!!!! ._

**

* * *

**

Les vacances touchaient pratiquement à leurs fins ce qui revenait à dire que bientôt la collaboration de nos chers amis prendrais fin…

Et oui comme vous le savez sans doute, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, mais malgré leur maison respective, vous pouvez être certain que les 'secrets' qui ont été dévoilé les lieront toujours.

Mais ce soir c'est la fin, et pour cause c'est la dernière soirée libre avant la reprise, et donc pour marquer cela les ados ont décidés de se faire une dernière version de leurs jeux moldus favoris. (Après tout ce qui c'est passé que pourrait il arrivé de pire ? Vous le saurez bientôt…)

Ils se réunirent tous dans la salle sur demande, et la question qui brûlait les lèvres de pratiquement chacun des invités était le « pourquoi du décors ? »

En effet au centre de la pièce se trouvais des coussins plutôt confortables destinés à leurs rassemblements, mais alors pourquoi avoir disposé quatre lits sur les côtés de la salle ?

C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air bien douillé, mais qui a eu cette idée ?

En effet tous le monde se posait la question sauf ce cher dragon, et bien oui c'est bien lui l'auteur de cela, et vous pouvez aisément imaginer qu'il a une idée derrière la tête ?

Les personnes invités sont toujours les même, (je les répètes pour que vous ne soyez pas obliger d'aller les identifiés dans les chapitres précédents). Les nominés sont : (dit-elle d'une voix aux awards) Drago, Hermione, Blaise, Harry, Pansy, Ginny, Ron, et Lavande (et oui comme vous pouvez le constater le dernier couple a réalisé qu'il y avait une vie en dehors du sexe, n'est ce pas magnifique ?)

Cela nous donne quatre couples potentiels, d'où les quatre lits présents dans la salle…

Mais bon revenons plutôt à notre jeu. C'était le tour d'Harry qui avait été plus ou moins le sujet de moquerie…

Mais il décida de ne pas en tenir rigueur et d'oublier la veille bien qu'elle soit rempli de 'bon souvenir' certains ne l'étaient pas du tout. (J'entends par là le fait que tout le monde apprend qu'il ait une certaine attirance pour les hommes…)

Il jeta son dévolu sur son meilleur ami Ron, ce dernier après quelques secondes de réflexion décida de répondre « Vérité »…

Il le regretta immédiatement voyant le regard du survivant ce posant sur lui puis sur sa compagne Lav'.

« Bien, très bonne idée, alors dit nous. Combien de fois l'avez-vous fait pendant ces 48 dernières heures ? » Harry jubilait de son idée, et Ron lui est devenu encore plus rouge que ses cheveux (bien que cela soit pas vraiment facile), Lavande elle était comment dire, ailleurs, ses yeux étaient vide et elle regrettais déjà de ne pas être resté avec son chéri à faire ces choses là plutôt que de rejoindre ces petits curieux. Oui c'est grâce à eux qu'elle en était là aujourd'hui mais quand même, est ce bien raisonnable de poser et de dire ce genre de chose ?

Elle savait que ce n'était pas à elle d'en décider, elle posa donc son regard sur Ron, qui s'empourpra encore plus avant de répondre très doucement :

« Je ne sais pas, on a pas compté mais je dirais environs soixante fois… »

Tout le monde resta interdit, choqué. Je vous laisse faire le calcul mais si vous voulez tous savoir cela revient à le faire toutes les 48 minutes, ont peut imaginer qu'ils se sont quand même arrêté quelques instants…

Hermione eut à l'instant des pensées vraiment très cochonnes, et bien qu'elle ne le sait pas, elle ne fut pas la seule. En effet elle pouvait s'imaginer assez facilement entre les mains de ce chaud lapin, enfin un garçon qui ne s'arrête pas au bout de dix minutes et qui n'est même pas partant pour un second round…

Bien que son petit ami actuel n'était pas du tout ainsi, fort bien heureusement pour elle.

Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées quand Ron interrogea sa petite sœur Ginny.

Ginny resta quelques minutes dans les vapes avant de répondre « Chiche ».

Vous pensez sûrement puisque c'est son grand frère il va être bien gentil avec elle ? Ben c'est très mal le connaître surtout quand il a appris qu'elle avait une certaine relation physique avec son ami Harry.

« Chiche de faire un smack à Pansy ou de rouler un patin à Hermione ? »

Drago ne put pas se retenir plus et explosa de rage.

« Rah putain pourquoi toujours ma copine ! Je suis sûre que vous le faites exprès pour m'emmerder !! »

« Je te ferais remarquer Malefoy que je n'ai pas encore décidé sur la nature de mon action, mais puisque tu insistes autant je vais choisir celui d'Herm' » Ginny venait de dire cela en regardant Hermione, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cela toutes les deux, et Ginny préférais cent mille fois embrasser Hermione que s'approcher de trop près du bouledogue.

C'est ainsi que la rouquine se dirigea vers son amie et l'embrassa avec fougue sous le regard jaloux de la totalité de la salle. En effet bizarrement la majorité des hommes (même la totalité des présents) sont excités à l'idée que deux filles puissent s'embrasser et plus et infinité…

Et là ils ne rêvaient pas, cela se déroulait sous leurs yeux…

Les filles s'amusèrent encore un petit peu, ayant bien remarqué le regard des garçons posé sur elles, avant de rompre leurs contacts un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

C'est les joues rosies que Ginny posa la question à Blaise.

Ce dernier tout aussi rouge qu'elle, répondit avec difficulté « Vérité ».

C'est en souriant que Ginny lui dit :

« As-tu déjà eu une relation autre que homme-femme et avec qui ? »

Bien sur si la rouquine posait cette question, c'est qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose, mais la réponse ne se fit pas plus attendre, heureusement.

« Oui, avec tous les garçons ici présent ainsi que la majorité des « beaux gosses » de Poudlard. »

L'ensemble de la gente masculine, pour une raison obscure, se mit à regarder le plafond, pendant que la gente féminine les foudroyaient du regard. Bien sûr elles ne doutaient pas de la véracité des propos de Blaise, mais voilà quoi, comment vous réagirez si vous appreniez que votre petit a eu/ou a des relations d'un point de vue sexuel avec d'autres mecs…

Ce n'est pas des femmes, c'est déjà ça mais quand même…

Cela jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Après plusieurs longues minutes, afin que chacun puisse se remettre de ses émotions. Blaise posa son regard sur son meilleur ami, ce cher Drago.

Celui-ci comprenant le sous entendu décidé de lui répondre : « Action ».

Ne croyez pas qu'il soit courageux, se serait une caractéristique qui ne se voit que chez les Gryffondors cependant il était las de ne faire que figure, il avait envie d'action, il avait envie de bouger, il avait envie…

« Tu vas devoir penser que tu es entrain d'embrasser/ toucher/ caresser… Pansy… »

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi juste « penser » et bien c'est que vous ne savez pas encore qu'un sort a été jeté dans cette salle et lorsqu'on pense à ce genre de chose dans une action, ce qu'on imagine se matérialise dans un des lits magiques qui se trouvent juste un peu l'écart de la pièce.

Pansy était folle de joie, Hermy folle de rage, et Drago fou d'envie… Pas de Pansy mais juste de le faire, ses hormones le travaille…

Drago ferma les yeux, et se mit à s'imaginer dans ce lit aux draps verts et argent, il était assis sur le lit, la jeune demoiselle lui tournait le dos assis également.

Les formes se dessinèrent vers le lit en question et tout le reste de la salle pouvait désormais regarder la scène, ce qui fit sourire Herm c'est que la personne devant représenter Pansy était (on ne sait pourquoi) bien plus belle que la vrai, son corps était bien plus fin, ses cheveux plus long, de vrai formes à la place de ses œufs aux plats, de grand yeux qu'elle gardait fermé. Et Hermione se mit à s'imaginer que peut être Dray avait fait un remix de la Pansy de ses rêves et sa petite amie…

Drago déposa des chastes baisers sur les épaules de 'Pansy', l'efflorant du bout de ses doigts, elle se mit à trembler de plaisir. Il commença doucement de douces caresses, en parsemant ses épaules de doux baiser. Il continua ainsi avant de retourner le visage de la demoiselle doucement pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres et l'embrasser avec douceur.

Drago aurait souhaité continuer ainsi, enfin pas tout a fait, il aurait aimé continuer mais avec sa petite amie, celle qu'il avait essayer de enlaidir pour la faire passer pour Pansy.

Mais il dû s'arrêter à contre cœur. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, il fut fier de voir de l'envie dans les yeux de sa chérie, mais également dans la totalité de la gente féminine.

Drago plongea son regard dans celui de son cœur, son âme, toute sa vie, sa tendre et belle chérie. Cette dernière voyant que quelque chose la tracassait lui murmura « Vérité ». Hermione avait cette faculté depuis peu, elle pouvait lire en son ange comme un livre, il lui avait murmuré une nuit que c'était dû à leur amour, si fort, si puissant et si pur.

« Hermione, je sais bien que je n'ai pas tous les jours été doux avec toi, mais chaque jour depuis que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments, chaque jour je fait tous mon possible pour que tes yeux ne soient jamais triste, je fait tous pour que tu sois heureuse. Hermione mon amour, est ce que malgré nos différences, malgré nos maisons, malgré notre rang, malgré tous ce qui nous différencie. Hermione est ce que tu voudras toujours de moi-même quand les vacances seront finies ? Est-ce que je pourrais continuer à t'aimer du plus profond de mon âme et recevoir ta douceur en échange ? »

Le blond venait de débiter tous cela en restant parfaitement sérieux d'un point de vue extérieur, et pourtant la brunette ressentait tout le courage qu'il avait du faire preuve pour pouvoir lui dire tout cela. C'est en souriant chaleureusement qu'elle lui dit :

« C'est plus qu'une question tout cela… » Elle souriait et lui également, pour simple réponse, elle se déplaça jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa avec amour et passion.

Bien sûr elle attendait depuis longtemps qu'il se dévoile ainsi, et c'est en le regardant droit dans les yeux qu'elle lui fit la promesse de ne jamais le quitter, car elle l'aime et que ce sentiment n'est pas près de changer. Elle rêve de pouvoir passer sa vie à ses côtés et pourquoi pas changer une famille ensemble.

Toute l'assemblée était émue et c'est un cri unique qui retentit signant ainsi l'accord entre les deux amoureux.

Par la suite, les vacances se terminèrent et chacun était heureux. Le groupe qui avait été formé ne se rompit pas après la rentrée bien au contraire, ils étaient de plus en plus unis (ce qui choqua certaines personnes non présentes pendant les vacances, mais nos amis ne s'en souciaient absolument pas. Ils ont pas que sa à faire…)

Harry finit par être parfaitement Hétéro (aux yeux de tous… car il continuait a avoir certaines relations douteuses parfois), il demanda Pansy en mariage dès qu'ils eurent finit le collège. Ron et Lavande ne se marièrent pas dans l'immédiat, mais eurent de nombreux (très nombreux) enfants. Blaise et Ginny sont actuellement amant, chacun étant marié (séparément bien sur, sinon ils ne serait pas amants…) Crabbe et Goyle sont en couple (si on peut appeler ça un couple) en effet puisque leur maître les as abandonnés ils n'ont pas trouvé d'autre remède que de rester unis.

Et enfin pour finir, Drago et Hermy ont tenu leur promesse et sont actuellement mariés, la jeune madame Malefoy est enceinte d'un garçon qui ressemblera physiquement à son maris, mais qui aura la douceur et la gentillesse, sans oublier le courage de sa mère, avec une pointe de fierté qui est si propre à la famille Malefoy.

Mais bien sûr, tout cela elle l'ignore…


End file.
